


Contentment

by codexvitae



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codexvitae/pseuds/codexvitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Bekah and I misspell "Alternis" a LOT. That's how this ficlet was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

It was a busy morning at Starbucks, so busy that Tiz could hardly find the time to yawn in between customers. Being assigned the opening shift for four days straight wasn’t his idea of a great week - he was used to early mornings, but waking up at 5:00 AM was pushing it. 

Right now, Tiz was trying to wrap his head around the drink that a peppy young blonde woman had just ordered. “Okay, so: A venti, quad, nonfat, one-pump, extra-whip mocha?” he echoed, rubbing one eye with his hand.

“That’s right!”

After writing “Praline” on the cup as the woman instructed, Tiz stared at it for a few seconds. At least two parts of that order were a total mystery to him.

His coworker Owen laughed as he took the cup from Tiz. “I’ll handle this one, new kid,” he said, winking. “You just carry on.”

Tiz managed a weary smile as a silent thanks to Owen, then turned to the next customer.

 _Oh boy_.

The lanky, black-clad blond looked twice as tired as Tiz felt. His long hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and Tiz observed that despite the dark circles that lined his eyes, the boy was rather good-looking. Realizing he was staring, Tiz cleared his throat and said “Hi, what can I get you?”

“Large americano, please,” was the gruff reply.

“Sure. Do you want space for milk?”

“Please, no.”

“Can I have your name?”

The boy mumbled a response, and Tiz wasn’t quite sure what he said, but was in too much of a hurry to ask for clarification. He scrawled “Alten” on the cup, hoped for the best, and called “Next, please.”

・・・・・

Later, as Tiz and Owen chatted over their break, Owen said “So, I noticed you met Alternis.”

“Who?”

“You served him this morning, the blond fellow who wears all black? He’s one of our early-morning regulars.”

Tiz buried his face in his hands. “Oh. So _that’s_ his name.”

Owen’s grin was apparent in his voice. “Did you get it wrong?”

“I wrote ‘Alten’.”

Owen chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll forgive you, he’s a good man, He and I have met outside of work a few times, too, and -” he stopped. “Actually, Tiz, I think you would like Alternis if you got to know him.”

“Really?” Dropping his hands, Tiz raised an eyebrow. Sure, Alternis had been attractive, but… “He seemed a little… intense, to me.”

“Give him a chance,” said Owen, patting Tiz’s shoulder. “I don’t think you’ll regret it.”

If he said so.

・・・・・

The next morning, Tiz had good intentions. He really did. He trusted Owen, so he’d planned to make pleasant conversation with Alternis (something he never tried this early in the morning) and laugh off yesterday’s mishap. But when the boy walked up and snapped “It’s _Alternis_ ,” before Tiz could say anything - before he even _ordered_ , that plan was dashed.

Tiz wasn’t impressed. Granted, Alternis looked even more tired than he had yesterday, but even so, that was just rude.

“What can I get you, _Alternis_?” Tiz asked, picking up a Venti cup as he spoke, because he’d already guessed the answer.

“Do you need me to spell it?”

“I’m good, thanks. Venti americano, no room for milk?”

Alternis sniffed and looked Tiz up and down before answering “Yes.” A pause. “Please.”

 _That’s right. Learn some manners_ , Tiz thought to himself as he wrote “Alerknis” on the cup.

As Alternis walked away, Tiz glanced over to see Owen laughing silently. “Told you you’d like him,” Owen whispered, gently elbowing Tiz in the side.

“Shut up,” Tiz replied, grinning.

・・・・・

The next morning, Tiz found himself looking forward to Alternis’s visit. He had to admit he was excited to see what kind of reaction he would get. That was why he was a little disappointed when Alternis arrived and simply said “Good morning.”

Huh. Maybe today he wasn’t tired enough to be a grump. 

“Morning. You want the usual?”

“Yes.”

Just as Tiz picked up a cup and his sharpie, Alternis raised a hand slightly and said “Please, can I spell it for you this time?”

Tiz let a small smile escape. This morning might be fun after all. “Sure,” he replied. “Go ahead.”

“Right. A-L-T,” said Alternis.

 _A-N-A_ , Tiz wrote.

“E-R-N,”

 _Z-E_.

“I-S,”

 _R-U_. Perfect. “Alright, got it!” said Tiz, beaming. “At long last, huh?”

“Yes.” Alternis cracked a small smile. A pretty cute smile, mind you - Tiz almost felt bad for messing with him. Almost.

After he paid, Alternis paused and said “Thank you” - another first.

Tiz mustered his most innocent smile, replied “See you tomorrow,” then turned to his side to snicker to himself as the blond walked away.

It was a shame that Owen had a later shift today - another coworker, Olivia, was staring at him looking slightly bemused. Tiz coughed. “Sorry, um. Just sort of a running joke.”

Olivia just laughed and turned back to her work.

・・・・・

Alternis paused to stretch as he approached Starbucks the next morning - once again, he had worked extremely late last night. Edea was always telling him that he needed to learn how to relax and take a break once in a while, but Alternis didn’t really see the point. After all, he was used to his schedule, and there would always be coffee to make the mornings bearable.

As Alternis stood behind the long line of customers, he couldn’t help smiling to himself - just a little - when he saw the familiar face of the barista. Tiz, his name was. The new employee who absolutely refused to spell his name right. At first, this had annoyed Alternis to no end - normally he just quietly passed through and bought his coffee, and then this boy had to show up out of the blue and disrupt - well, anyway, he was used to it now. Today, he was even looking forward to seeing whatever Tiz would come up with this time. “Anazeru” was the most bizarre variation of his name he’d ever seen, so he wasn’t sure what could possibly top that.

“Morning, Tiz,” he said as he approached the counter.

“Good morning, Alternis,” Tiz replied, smiling - no, _beaming_. The boy was clearly trying to suppress laughter.

Alternis blinked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing without warning, covering his mouth with his hand.

Tiz looked bewildered. “What? What’s so funny?”

“I - nothing, it’s just…” Alternis trailed off. Absolutely incredible. Tiz had no idea how cute he was. “Could I, ah, get my usual please?”

“Of course,” said Tiz, eyeing him suspiciously. Then, picking up a cup, he grinned. “What name should I write on the cup, sir?”

Alternis smiled right back. “Surprise me,” he said as he paid.

Tiz closed his eyes and smiled the sweetest, most genuine smile Alternis had ever seen. Then he said “Alright, that’ll be just a minute.”

As Alternis turned away, it occurred to him how much nicer it felt to talk to Tiz this way. He blushed. Of course Owen had been right when he’d told him he would like Tiz.

Ah, speak of the devil - Owen was standing at the other end of the counter. He didn’t say anything when Alternis approached, just winked. Alternis scowled, but he had a feeling he was still blushing.

“All right,” said Owen. “I’ve got a Venti americano for - oh!” He paused as he read what was written on the cup. “It’s for you.” He smiled as he pushed the cup toward Alternis, then walked away, humming.

Alternis gripped the top of the cup and turned it to face him, expecting another butchered version of his name. But all he saw written was “Alternis”, spelled properly, with a tiny heart drawn next to it.

Now he was blushing more furiously than ever. He opened his mouth, then closed it. _Well_ , he thought. _I suppose I did tell him to surprise me_.

Alternis turned towards Tiz, and waited for him to finish with the current customer and glance in his direction. Then, giving Tiz a timid wave, he called “See you tomorrow?”

Tiz grinned. “Of course!”

Alternis stood there for a minute, enjoying the moment, then headed off, already looking forward to the next day.


End file.
